The Total Drama Wars
by Redchan1400
Summary: Its a new season of TDI!Entries are no longer being accepted.Get ready for the ride of your life....
1. Call for fans!

Total Drama Wars

_Heyyyyy, its good ol' Red-chan.. This is my second fanfic. Hope you like it….Kind of._

"Hey, guys. Chris McClean here to tell you about the new season of Total Drama Island. To tell you viewers the truth, the producers of the Total Drama shows have run out of ideas. So I came up with the ideas of heading back to the shows roots…in a fans versus favorites **showdown!!! But for this handsome idea to come alive, we need rabid fans from the ages of 14-17.(13 is too young & 18 can legally sue us.) To enter, simply go to any book/record/movie store and pick up a form/waiver combination packet. Tell us your name, personality, likes & dislikes, and favorite camper from previous seasons. Video entries are permitted, but if you are nude in any part of the entry , we will be forced to discard it….maybe. Am I a genius or what?!!"**


	2. 1:Putting the Drama in Total Drama

_Red-Chan here. I based the idea of this fanfic off of a combination of Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites & a VH1 show called I Love Money. This one is basically a set-off for the "season" and includes the introduction of the selected fans and their respective favorites. Enjoy! Oh yeah! I do not own TDI or descendants._

_Keys are as follows:_

dubbed out

(confession cam)

*actions*

"Hey , Chris McClean here. Well, it's here. The new season of the Total Drama series. Eleven fans and their favorites are about to come down this dock and be tortu-I mean be put to the test in this riveting new season. There will be winners, losers, teenage angst, and a few surprises you will probably not see coming. Welcome to a new season of The Total……Drama……WARS!!!!!!!

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,**_

_**You guys are on my mind**_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be **_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

_**So pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

_**Everything to prove nothing in my way**_

_**I'll get there one day**_

'_**Cause I wanna be famous**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**I wanna be**_

_**I wanna be**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be **_

_**I wanna be**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_***whistling to tune***_

"*fooling with hair* Hello. Chris again. Our superfans will be arriving shortly. Be warned, though, that they ain't that ordinary at all."

*yacht pulls up*

"Well, I see our first fan right now… Oh! Our first contestant!"

"Woohoo! Alright!"

("Omigod! This is amazing! Camp Wawanakwa! Me, Amber Wilson, on the island of TDI!!!)

"Dude! This is awesome!"

"Okay…Can you tell everyone watching The Total Drama Wars-"

*Sadie/Katie squeal*

"-your name."

"Oyeah! My name is Amber."

"And your favor-"

"I told you Geoff. What's your malfunction?"

"If I had any, you think I'd look this handsome? Anyways, we got him."

"What?!"

*Chef brings him out*

"What the heck-?I thought I was done with this show…"

("I didn't think I'd be back here. That, and I can't find Bridgette.")Geoff said.

"You are NOT done with this show!" Chef Hatchet said

"Sheesh! I get it!"

"Hey! The next boat!" Amber blurted out.

"Thank you for doing my job." Chris flatlined, angrily.

"*Boat pulls up*……"

("These chumps don't look so tough..")

"Hello…"

"What is your name?"

"Kenny."

("I don't like this guy. Too quiet.")Amber commented.

"You don't seem like much of a talker, so I'll keep this quick: Who's your favorite?"

"Eva."

*All gasp in horror*

"?"

"Ccchefff……ggo gget her…"

"Are you crazy?"

".HER." Chris said, teeth clenched.

"*grumbling to self*Fine.*does so*"

"Don't TOUCH me!"

("I thought that my contract was over on this show!

"Guess not !"Chris taunted from outside.

"Shut UP!!!")

"*adjusts glasses*Hi." Kenny said.

"Buzz off!"

*anger mark*

"The next yacht is coming." Chris pointed out.

*a boat comes.**normal looking guy on boat*

"God…"Eva groaned.

("Hello, everyone. I'm Shane.")

"Dude! Who are you?" Chris said.

"Shane. Shane Thompson."

"You sure you're on the right show? You look very normal to me."

"And that is a problem because…?"Shane said

"This show casts the craziest teenagers there are.""Well, I hate Heather…"

"Don't we all…"Eva said

("He shares my hatred? Unbelievable! But.. then again.. who doesn't?" Eva said.

"You'd be surprised."

"Quit interrupting me, Chris!")

"So, who's your fave?"

"Cody's cool."

"Bring 'im in, Chef."

*does so*

"Sweet!" Cody said.

("I didn't think I'd be back after they cut my contract in season Codemeister will impress the ladies once again. Especially Gwen.") Cody proclaimed.

"Sweet is right. C'mon over here.*motions to do so*"

*does*

"Ahoy! Lady Duncan approaches!" Chris shouted.

" I'm not_ that_ hardcore."*yacht docks*

("It's true. I haven't been to Juvi ever! Detention, however, is another story. 6 times.6 TIMES! I'm a bad girl.")

"What's your name and favorite past contestant?"

"My name's Kat Heidler, 15, and I want Courtney." Kat said.

"Um… not happening. Choose someone else."

"Why not?"

"We're in a legal battle with her, y'know, suing us."

"Ah. Then…D.J. *eyes go spacey*"

"Sure."

*Chef gets him *

"Again?"

("I am sick and tired of Chris's games! But I'm here. Might as well play to win.") D.J. said.

"Yes, again."

*bites bottom lip in conflicted anger*

"Anyway… the next boat!"

"*gets off of the boat*Helloooo!!!!*trips over Velcro sandals*

"Wow… tripping over Velcro…"

*collective sweat drops*

("Dangmy clumsiness!!")

"What's your name?"

"Sophie. Sophie Flynn." Sophie said.

"…Kay. Lemme guess.. Izzy?"

"Huh?"

"Your fav camper."

"No, silly. Tyler."

("I love Tyler!!*jumps up and down**fixes her long, black hair*")

"Tyler? Never expected that…"

"Woohoo!!! This rules!!!" Tyler shouted from far away.

("I never thought they'd actually kick me off. But still, it's awesome that I'm back!!! And that I have fans!!!") Tyler said.

*runs out of clearing**arms up in victory position*

"*unbearable screech*TYLER!!!"

("Crap.") Shane commented.

"I'm back, baby!"

"Confident, are we?" Chris said.

"Of course!!!"

"Yacht on the horizon!" Amber pointed out.

"Must you do my job??!!!" Chris screamed.

"She has a cat…" Kenny commented.

"*yacht docks**surprisingly short girl holding cat steps down**unveils eyes by taking off pink-tinted sunglasses* This is stupid."

("I don't even wanna be here!! My mom made me do this!! I barely watch this show!!*takes out dry shampoo**sprays*What is it even called? 'Total Drama Loser'?"

*cat meows*)

"What's your na-" Chris started.

"Shut up! You don't deserve to talk. Tell him to tell me.*points to Chef*"

*grumbles**does so*

"What's your name and your favorite camper?" Chef said.

"Victoria Sidgemonde, but you may call me Vikki. Except you.*points to Chris* You call me Miss Sidgemonde," Vikki said, "and I could be friends with that silver-haired girl…"

"No!!" Every other contestant shouted.

("My God! Heather! She's back!")Shane said.

("I'm gonna wring her neck out!!!")Eva shouted.

"I knew I had fans. Hello, fan." Heather said.

"The name's Vikki." Vikki said, nastily.

"Ooo…nasty. I like that in a friend."

"Friend?"

"God…" Eva said.

"Ship approaching!!" Amber shouted.

"I'm not even gonna try anymore." Chris said.

"*boat docks*Heather!"

("My first sight when the boat docks: Heather. The worst backstabbing jerk ever.*growls* I hate backstabbers and jerks. Idiots are a problem, too.")

"My name is Cameron."

("He looks hot…and a bit shy.")Vikki said, interested.

"Who's your favorite camper?"

"I like Duncan."

("I knew people couldn't resist me.*Duncan sits comfortably*")

"Yo, everyone!"

"Hey, Duncan!"

*Heather scoffs*

("Why does _he_ have to be back?!")

*adjusts Red Sox hat**too shy to say hi*

"Boat-"Amber started.

"Boatonthehorizon! Ha! In your face!" Chris said.

"Lindsay?"

*girl who looks suspiciously like Lindsay steps off**looks around*

("I don't talk much. I let my drawings do the talking")

"What's your name, Lindsay-I mean…"

*draws really beautiful cursive "Rose"*

"Rose? Pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So you CAN talk. Fav camper?"

*draws detailed picture of Gwen.*

"Gwen? You sure? She was runner up in the first season, y'know."

*nods yes*

("I hate this place! Why am I back?"

"You got picked as a fan favorite!" Chris shouted.

"No way."

"Way.")

"I just hope Trent is here."

"Maybe… he will…be." Rose said.

"Thanks. I'm Gwen. You?"

"Rose.*shakes hand*"

"Hot guy on a boat at 12:00!"Heather said.

"My job, my announcements."

*sparkly yacht with sparkly tan man on it*

"Justin?"

("I don't ride on my good looks. They ride on me.")

"Justin can't hold a candle to me.*flips wavy blonde hair Justin-like*"

*every girl sighs*

("God. I hate him already. But he's so dreamy…")Vikki said.

"What's your name, my good man?"

"Joeseph. Charleston.*hands business card*"

"'Prince?'"

("THIS FREAKER THINKS HE'S ROYALTY!!!")Eva said.

("Dude. I've had enough of the stuck-up people!")Duncan said.

"Who's yo-"

"Don't talk. I already know what you're gonna say. Justin."

("Scratch that. I like him now.")Vikki said.

"No…hot guy…times 2..."Heather said.

*trees bend out of Justin's way**sparkly smile*

("We're both hot."

"Duh." Joeseph commented.

"Equally hot?"

"Not a chance."*both do hair flip*)

"Boat on the docks!" Chris, finally, said.

"Looks like Courtney…"Joeseph said.

"Hot!" Duncan said.

"Hi, Everybody."

"Name?"

"Jadalyn Rivers.*shakes hand*"

"Camper?"

"Izzy. What did you expect?"

"Noah."

("People mistake me for being quiet and bookie. I'm actually incredibly hyper, but only around my friends and people I trust. Very strategic, no?")

("She's too shy.")Amber said.

"Fine. Bring out the cage!"

("PeoplethinkthatIamreallydangerous.*laughs*Imonlydangerous.")Izzy said.

"*Tarzan yell**swings in on vine*HiImIzzy! Nicetoomeetyou!"

"I'm…Jadalyn."

"Heylook! Anotherboat!"

("I'm a quiet person by nature. I don't expect to make any friends here. Nor will I try to.")

*flips off of boat**lands masterfully*

"Whoa."

"Gymnastics for 10 years."

"*hesitantly*Name and camper?"

"Daniel. And Trent will do just fine."

("He's boring! No one should be this BORING!!")Amber shouted

("He looks…okay. A little on the snoozy side.")Geoff said.

("Trent?")Gwen said, interested.

"What am I doing' here? Oh, hey Gwen."

"Hey…"

*both Rose and Daniel a little jealous*

("Those are _our _favorites!" They both shouted.)

"So, everybody's here ."

"Duh. Get on with it." Vikki interrupted.

"Shush! Anyway, I've taken the liberty of separating you into teams."

"What teams?" Cody said.

"The Screaming Killers and the Killing Screamers."

"Lame-est names." Heather said.

"You think of something better!"

*shuts up*

"The teams are: The Killing Screamers are: Daniel, Trent, Joeseph, Justin, Gwen, Vikki, Heather, Kat, D.J., Amber, and Geoff. The Screaming Killers: Jadalyn, Izzy, Rose, Cameron, Duncan, Sophie, Tyler, Shane, Cody, Kenny, and Eva. Now, go to your respective cabins. You need all the downtime you can get. First challenge is tomorrow."

"Good. I need to unpack my guitar." Kat and Daniel said.

"And my MP3 player." Eva said.

"Yeesh! This is gonna be a long season…"

_Sorry for the length. It took a lot of explaining. R&R! 'Bye!_


	3. 2: The Tour de Heartattack

_Sorry I took so long to get this up. I've been extremely busy. But here it is! The new installment of The Total Drama Wars! Insert disclaimer about how I don't own anything in the TDI universe. _

"Last time on the Total Drama Wars: The fans were introduced to the general population. The favorites were also reinducted into the public eye. Some unexpected former contestants were favorites, while others who I thought were gonna be picked weren't picked, and apparently, I have a death threat sent out on me. See what new horrors await our contestants on the first challenge of the Total…Drama…Wars!!!" Chris said.

***TDI theme/I wanna be famous***

*cut scene to Killing Screamers campsite*

*Daniel playing guitar*

("I like music. A lot. It's a habit… I'm really bored.")He said.

"Hey." Kat said, "Why're you alone?"

"I just am."

"Well, that's very sad." she said sharply

"Do I care?!"

"Probably not."

("Really?! All I wanted to do was try to cheer him up, and he basically spit in my face! I was trying to be nice!")Kat yelled.

("*long pause*…bitch.")Daniel said.

*cut scene to Screaming Killers campsite*

"I'm so freaking happy that Heather is on the other team. I woulda lost it if she was on my team." Shane said.

"Yeah. But that doesn't make it any better when she does her antics." Duncan said.

"It would appear so…"Jadalyn said.

*Eva walks by*

"She's not the only one…"Duncan commented under his breath.

*anger mark*

("I didn't ask for this! I would be happy, but I HATE CHRIS!!! He needs to get thrown in a wood chipper!"

"We don't got that." Chris said.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO?!!")Eva said.

"*speaker beeps*Morning, campers."

"Morning, amphole." Vikki insulted.

"Today is gonna be a challenge that challenges your ability to run like heck." Chris said.

("Great! My kinda challenge.") Tyler said.

"It's a race. Simple as that."

"It's never that simple." Gwen said.

"Yeah. You're right. The first team to cross the finish line _on the other side of the island with all the members of your team _wins."

"Shiitake!" Joeseph and Kenny said.

("We have the two physically weakest people *counts off on fingers*:Heather, and poor, sweet Victoria." Joeseph said.

"And we have Sophie, Miss Velcro 2009. That, and Cody.") Kenny said.

"On your marks…get set…GO!*intercom clicks off*"

*Killing Screamers*

"Okay… So, who's gonna carry me." Vikki said.

"Yeah." Heather said.

"I'm going to hate myself for this, but…they have the right idea." Geoff said.

"What?!" Amber exclaimed.

"I get it. If we use the strong people to carry the weak ones, then we will get over the finish line faster, and there will be less resistance from the various lazy peoples." Daniel said.

"Three points for Guitar String." Kat said.

"So, D. J.'ll carry Heather-" Joeseph said.

"Oh! I'm the lazy one? Who slept through breakfast?" Heather interrupted.

"You do know that's Chef's cooking." Gwen commented.

"True."

"And Geoff will carry Victoria." Joeseph said.

"'Call me Vikki' ring any bells?"

"Don't be picky."

*anger mark*

("I feel a bit apprehensive about carrying Heather, but Daniel's plan makes sense. It's for the team.")D. J. said.

*Screaming Killers*

"Listen up!" Kenny said.

"Kenny?" Eva said.

"We need to do this, and we need to do this fast. Just run!"

"Uh.. problem. What about the weak and/or clumsy?" Jadalyn said.

"*running off*We don't have time to worry about that!"

("In challenges, apparently, Kenny turns into a drill sergeant. It annoys the smack out of me." Duncan said.

"Fine! I'll just run! Ah!" Sophie said.*trips over Velcro*

"Were gonna lose." Shane flat-lined.

*Killing Screamers*

*all running, sans previously mentioned lazy peoples*

"Ah! My feet are KILLING ME!" Amber said.

*anger marks everywhere*

("I don't usually complain, but seriously! My feet now have blisters on their blisters. You know how much that hurts me?")Amber said.

("Prime Donna. I carried a rock for Gwen all across the island, and she's complaining about this? Man, I hate these new contestants. They drive me nuts.")Trent said.

("I'm starting to like her.")Heather stated.

*Screaming Killers*

"Wait up, Kenny!" Tyler said.

"I don't wait. It'll make us loose." He said.

"Guys… I think my leg's broken." Sophie said.

("This is horrible! I can't feel my right ankle. Only half of the contestants that got a serious injury survived the week they got it in.*starts crying* And, I broke my camera!!!")Sophie shrieked.

"I'll carry you." Shane said, smiling warmly.

"Really? Thank you, Shane."

"You're welcome."

("Ironically, I wasn't nervous like I usually am around cute girls like her. I think this means something.")Shane said.

"*begins to carry* Sorry about your ankle."

"Don't feel sorry for me just yet. I'm still in this."

"Hmm…" Cameron murmured.

("First rule of reality television: form alliances early. That's including romantic alliances. That's dangerous for me. They have to go. Quick.")Cameron said.

("Shane and Sophie are in loooove.*laughs* It's cute. I'm gonna support it.")Izzy said.

*Finish line*

*yawns*

"Don't yawn. It's contagious." Chef said.

"Of course I'm contagious." Chris retorted.

"Where's my paycheck?"

"I see someone. Finally. It's…Kenny, Eva, and Tyler. Wow, and here I thought they'd carry people like the Killing Screamers."

"They WHAT?!" Eva said.

"Oops."

"Hey, Schreiber! Move outta the way!" Vikki shouted.

"And it's.. Vikki on Geoff and Heather on D. J….wait and Shane and Sophie? What have I missed here?"

"A lot, apparently." Cameron said.

"Whoa!"

*Later**Izzy, Duncan, Kat, Rose, Justin, Joeseph, Gwen, and Trent cross*

"Only four more left." Chris said.

*Daniel and Jadalyn approach*

"I spoke too soon."

"See you on the other side." Daniel said.

"We'll see." Jadalyn said.

*photo finish*

"Wow. Great finish. That was great T. V..I-Daniel?"

*passed out on the ground*

"Huh."

*Little while later*

"Are Cody or Amber even coming?" Duncan said.

"Probably no-Wait." Justin said "There they are."

*both trudging along slowly*

*various cheering for or against them*

*Cody collapses first**Amber collapses on finish line*

"Killing Screamers win Invincibility!" Chris shouted.

*cheering*

"Killers: Campfire Ceremony. Tonight."

*Kenny groans*

*Campfire Ceremony*

"Speed this up, please. We've heard this all before." Duncan said.

"Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment. Rose, Duncan, Tyler, Jadalyn, Izzy, Cameron, Eva."

*pretty much all surprised*

"Shane, Cody."

"*caught off guard* What?" Kenny said.

"The final marshmallow goes to…*typical dramatic pause*"

*hope on both of their faces*

"*more pause*…Sophie."

"WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!!??!"

"You were too bossy. Sorry. I was starting to like you." Eva said.

"You better watch your backs. Fair warning." Kenny said.

*gets on boat**heads out*

"Shocking, wasn't it? Well, there's more were that came from on the next…Total Drama Wars."

_Wow. Kenny's gone. What a surprise, huh? Review, please. Thank you._


End file.
